wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Winglets 5
On April 1st Platypus the SeaWing revealed the 5th Winglet's Book. It was going to release on August 28th. This torture. Plot Sora is a Mudwing who committed a terrible crime, forcing her to flee from Jade Mountain and leave Clay, her true bigwings, behind. Now, she and her brother Umber are on the run from anyone who might try to find her. With nowhere to go, the dragonets seek refuge in the Rainforest Kingdom. Hidden here is an incredible item - if they can find it, Sora knows, she will finally be able to prove her worth to Clay... Haunted by demons of a horrible past, will Sora have what it takes to retrieve the Taste of Triumph, the most delicious melon of all? ''Well.... It turned out to be a cruel April Fools joke. I PLAN ON WRITING THIS STORY! This fake plot is too great to be left untouched. Wanna see how I'm doing? Check this link! I have bits and pieces of the story that haven't fit together yet, so... https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-EUBcv7b1M7UF5pJE7Dqvp3c0b2m2oRMgtzwdUAYJbA/edit?usp=sharing Unfortunately, I had no time this summer to finish any of my writing projects and am leaving the production of this story to CoraltheNiSeaIceWing. Some people already wrote this Solstice the IceWIng: ''Sora clasped the Taste of Triumph to her chest, sighing with relief as the golden melony rays spilled into the dark cave she was in. But then, she heard talonsteps echoing on the stone outside. Turning around, she saw Clay. "Give me that melon", Clay growled while drooling. "I must have it, and then the Claytermelon ship will be complete!" Sora covered her head with her talons and covered the melon protectively as Clay lunged toward it. '''Oh Clay, why did you betray me!''' Miraculouslazulitheseawing: Chapter one: Escape Sora crept nervously through the outskirts of the Rainforest, umber walking beside her a little more confidently. He had suggested they fly, but after a few moments of strange sounds and startling bird calls that brought back memories of the war they had abandoned that idea. Sora was terrified at the idea of meeting the RainWings after what she had done to Tamarin and Bigtail, but the other options were far worse. The worst part is how she knew that her other siblings must be so disappointed in her. Reed, marsh, pheasant, and most of all clay. If only there was some way to make it up to her Bigwings... Aryafire1: Umber's stomach growled. "Man, what I would give for some food right now. I hope we find a nice juicy melon." Windfaith: Suddenly a bright orange Rainwing fell from a tree in front of Umber and Sora. "You found the melon, give it to me!" he screeched, a crazed look in his eyes. Skyfire111: "What, I thought the rainforest was safe!" Sora said, backing slowly away from the RainWing. Polls (You decide) Should I follow the original plot completely or change it up? Original plot Change it Where are Sora and Umber more likely to be? Rain Forest Kingdom Pantala Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Cumulus the SkyIce) Category:Joke Pages Category:Fanfictions